<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>清清白白 by Fusou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716428">清清白白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou'>Fusou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>清清白白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我和库罗德同学有过过节吗？嗯……这个问题还蛮奇怪的。”帝弥托利看向贸然搭话的女同学，“应该没有。”<br/>“可是他一直对帝弥托利你恶作剧啊？今天也是，上次也是，还有上上礼拜……”女同学开始细数库罗德对帝弥托利做过的恶作剧。帝弥托利听到第一句就开始神游，眼神落在书页里夹着的纸蛇，它被折叠成弹簧的形状，一旦被翻开便会弹射到眼前，让被整蛊人在安静的课堂上出糗。帝弥托利今天早上上课的时候并没有被吓到，他被这个小玩具扑到身上的时候还没有反应过来，等落到腿上的时候才施施然伸出手捏住了蛇的头，一把掐断，然后意识到这是个做工精巧的整蛊道具。<br/>“……太过分了！”等他飞去天外的思想缓缓落地，女同学的控诉显然进入了尾声，“幼稚，不可理喻！”<br/>帝弥托利不明白她为什么要这么气愤，但本着礼貌，他还是扯开微笑，“我知道了，谢谢你。”<br/>女同学红了脸，“没有，我只是怕库罗德欺负你。再见，帝弥托利同学。”<br/>帝弥托利再度把目光放回皱巴巴没有头的纸蛇上，心里犯着迷糊。他和库罗德岂止是没有过节，连淡如水的君子之交都不是，两人之间清清白白。</p><p>“他喜欢你。”希尔凡端着餐盘，往嘴里塞着炖肉，想也不想就答道。帝弥托利面无表情拔脚就走，端着午饭坐到菲力克斯旁边。菲力克斯皱了皱眉，把餐盘挪远点，当作没听到帝弥托利的问题，继续小口喝着碗里的汤。帝弥托利把求助的目光落向最后一个人。杜笃吃饭的手停在半空中，没料想到陛下会问他这种问题。他只好实话实说，“我不知道，陛下。”<br/>帝弥托利想想，希尔凡是这桌唯一一个交了答卷的人，此时也只好硬着头皮向他请教。希尔凡把炖菜里的肉都挑着吃完了，现在正用不加掩饰的眼神盯着帝弥托利还没开动过的午饭。帝弥托利示意他要动手就赶快。叉走两块顶上的肉之后，他抹抹嘴，“很简单，男人在追求别人的时候有两种模式，一种由保护本能引起的，不会让对方收到半点委屈——呃，不是这种的。”帝弥托利回头，杜笃正在把自己没动过的部分分给帝弥托利，“——还有一种，是狩猎本能。会把在掌心上玩弄你这件事作为他最大的乐趣。”<br/>菲力克斯腾的一下站起来快步走开了。<br/>“总之大概就是这样，陛下自己也好好想想。我去看看他又怎么了，先走了。”希尔凡端起盘子，把菲力克斯的碗一道拿着，追着菲力克斯去了。<br/>帝弥托利自己先思考了一会，没什么想法，也不知道他该想什么。他又问杜笃，“希尔凡说的有道理么。”杜笃依然诚实地回答“我不知道。”帝弥托利换了种说法，“如果你面对喜欢的对象，会想着保护她么？或者捉弄她？”杜笃低头看着桌板，思忖了好久，迟疑地点点头。帝弥托利转过头去吃自己那碗被杜笃盖得满满的午饭，吃了一半才木木地回一句“哦。”</p><p>下午上神学课。帝弥托利吃的有点饱，老师又在台上讲他不感兴趣的人名和历史，他看着书上的文字在伸胳膊伸腿地打架，撑着头一边犯困一边神游。他坐的是第一排，所以一犯困就被贝老师看的清清楚楚。王子犯法，当与民同罪，他于是被老师发配去最后一排站着，美其名曰监察纪律。他扫了一下，希尔凡在书上画小人，杜笃和菲力克斯坐的笔直，库罗德人又消失了。不是他感兴趣的课，库罗德一概不会参加，然后在学期结束的时候交一张不算优秀但也勉强及格的试卷上来，让老师对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。<br/>帝弥托利除了上课其他的时间都在训练场和房间里度过，因此和库罗德交集的并不多，对他的印象也大抵如此。他靠在墙上，望着空荡荡的课桌，不知道为什么有了点桌如其人的感触。</p><p>库罗德对帝弥托利的恶作剧继续进行着。准确地说，他对除了老师以外的每一个人都会恶作剧，无非是频率多寡的问题。因为希尔凡所说的“动机”，帝弥托利在被库罗德所捉弄的时候，大多数时候都会默许，一脸平淡地收拾残局。因为帝弥托利的带头，青狮学级对库罗德的容忍程度变得前所未有地高。<br/>被希尔凡提醒，看穿库罗德的小小心思以后，几天一次的小折腾也就没什么好在意的。过着宿舍食堂课室三点一线简单生活的帝弥托利甚至在转换心态后把库罗德偶尔的小折腾当做生活调味剂。他清楚自己胜券在握，而库罗德不过是踩着肉垫弄乱他书桌和作业的一只小三花，提醒他，该做饭了，该分我一些注意力了，该把完全的宠爱都投到我身上了。<br/>而帝弥托利觉得，还不到时候。他还差一些准备，在库罗德放弃身段与他完全摊牌之前，他还有一些余裕的时间。<br/>但说实在的，帝弥托利不能理解他爱捉弄自己的这种爱好。因为这种行为无疑把库罗德自己推向人际关系的边缘。就算留下的伤痕不深，力道不重，但会无缘无故挠人的猫永远不是最讨喜的那一只。库罗德的确像猫，若无其事地把杯盏推下桌面，要被责骂时又轻轻一跳跃上橱顶，用宝石一样的眼眸居高临下看着无处发泄的人类。帝弥托利最不擅长的就是猜测猫的心思，比起猫他更擅长与狗相处。<br/>“狗像孩子，猫像恋人。”杜笃总结道。帝弥托利和他并排蹲在地上给修道院的狗喂食，同意地点点头。“那花呢。”帝弥托利想到杜笃也很爱照顾花，随口问了一下。<br/>“陛下像花。”杜笃目不斜视，“需要寸步不离精心照顾的那种，不然就会被杂草占去生存空间。”帝弥托利觉得这是一句怪话，他摸了摸脑袋，反驳自己并不会开花。<br/>“重点不在开花。”杜笃无奈地看了陛下一眼，又继续伸出手把狗狗放倒在地上，挠它的肚皮。帝弥托利觉得杜笃大概是有深意的，但他懒得想，没有人会在吐舌头的狗狗面前考虑复杂的事情。于是他和狗狗握手，和它跳舞，还玩了会你跑我追。</p><p>希尔凡把薄薄的纸张拿到眼前仔细辨认，望着上面娟秀的字迹，面色古怪。“能确定是谁的字迹吗？”他问。“不知道。我去问过梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特，她们也认不出这是谁的字体。”杜笃是最先发现的人，他总是早帝弥托利一步到教室，先帮他排查一遍课桌里是否有库罗德摆的古古怪怪的玩意，但今天他在课桌里发现了这个。希尔凡不死心似的把信纸举起来对着光，期望找到水印，或者是反光的文字，又如法炮制地把再普通不过的信封检查了一遍。结果令人失望，这看起来就是普通的匿名情书，邀请帝弥托利在今天晚上，在女神之塔下见面。署名是“默默仰慕陛下的小女子”<br/>“真好啊，我也想收到女孩子的情书啊。”希尔凡拖长声音哀叹，被菲力克斯白了一眼。“怎么陛下看起来一点都不惊讶？”他捕捉到帝弥托利胸有成竹的神色，“莫非对这位害羞的大小姐已经有了眉目？”<br/>“是那位吧。”菲力克斯开口。“那位？”希尔凡显然没有听懂哑谜，而菲力克斯也没有解释的想法，直接坐回自己的位置，把教科书摞成一堆摆在桌角。<br/>帝弥托利并非毫无根据地判断这是库罗德写的。库罗德对他的捉弄停了大约两个礼拜，而今天他的课桌里收到了情书，他不相信这一切毫无关联。修道院的猫偶尔也会消失不见，再在几个礼拜后再度出现，像一切都没发生过那样在帝弥托利的脚底打滚撒娇，收获帝弥托利因为重逢的喜悦而多洒下的两三把零食。<br/>差不多了，他把脑子里列的清单再度过了一遍，有几项准备实在是赶不上了，但可以取消，无伤大雅。库罗德已经厌倦了等待，而他也想和库罗德摊牌了。他可以听到两人在空中击掌一声清脆的“啪”。</p><p>帝弥托利到了女神之塔的门前，怀里揣着他给库罗德选好的礼物。那是一对小巧的猫眼石耳坠，它的“瞳仁”会随着光线强弱灵活地变化，在帝弥托利看来无论是价值还是其中的隐喻，抑或是实用性，都是非常合适的定情信物。他思考着遇见库罗德该说的话，以天气开场，用拥抱承接，再在合适的时机送出礼物，大大方方地收下库罗德的心。<br/>心如擂鼓，他推开女神之塔的门，门纹丝不动。他这才想起平时的女神之塔因为不常用门都是锁好的。可库罗德与他约好在女神之塔见面，那只能在门前等了。这点小插曲反而让他从紧张中平静下来，在夜风里辨认着树叶的摩挲声，自己的心跳声，还有可能从路的那一端传来的脚步声。<br/>月至中天。</p><p>贝雷特把玩着手上的羽毛笔正出神，有人敲门。他理了理衣襟，坐的端正了些，请人进来了。<br/>昨天半夜被警卫敲开门，听说帝弥托利和库罗德在宿舍里打了起来惊动了整层楼的人，贝雷特就猜到个大概。从前就听说库罗德爱捉弄帝弥托利，但他看帝弥托利也不甚在意，就没有过分插手学生之间的事，只觉得帝弥托利仁厚，库罗德顽劣。看来库罗德的玩闹终究是过了头，让帝弥托利动了真火，把从前的账同他一道清算了。<br/>他把两人分别叫来单独问话，先问的库罗德，库罗德只说帝弥托利半夜闯进来把他从床上揪起来就打，为了自保只好和他对打，具体原因不知情。知情的贝雷特训斥了库罗德一番，责令他不许再对同学恶作剧，下午前写两千字检讨交上来，就让他走了。<br/>他又叫来帝弥托利。贝雷特想到帝弥托利之前在表面上开开心心，实际因为库罗德积累了许多压力，就觉得十分内疚，叫他来也多半是为了宽慰一下他，做做学生的心理工作。贝雷特望着面前站着的一头乱毛又红了眼眶的帝弥托利，在心里叹了口气。他想了想，暂且装作不知情的样子向帝弥托利问，“你们昨晚发生什么了？”<br/>帝弥托利闭了闭眼。<br/>“没有什么，没有发生什么。”<br/>“清清白白。”<br/>他哑着嗓子回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>